Five Times Over the Moon
by rezh
Summary: Five times Ushiwaka fell in love. Waka/Amaterasu
1. Chapter 1

**Five Times Over the Moon**

A/N: This contains spoils for the whole game. Basically, it follows that meme that floats through all fandoms, _5 times Character A fell in love with Character B_. I haven't completed any written fiction for a good five years, so I am still trying to find my writing style. The first chapter is fairly short compared to the others.

Comments are greatly appreciated.

* * *

(1)

He should not have stowed away on the ship to the Celestial Plains. The boy knew nothing of the land other than its inhabitants and what he could gather from a few picture books. Some clouds, dust, and generic greenery scattered throughout was all there was to recognize when the ship landed. And when the crew found him, he was once again berated for hitching a free ride to a distant land. They give him the time of their departure before beginning their work.

"Do not travel so far this time, kid," warns the Captain. Thankfully, the man holds a soft spot for the child, knowing of the cruel teasing (largely for his small stature) that he faces back on the Moon. "Much of this land is still undiscovered by even us. Do not hesitate to ask the locals. And hey, if you are lucky, you may even meet one of the great deities. I hear they are particularly kind to well-behaved children."

He cannot help but smile at the man's words, though he suspects there may be a stretch in truth and exaggeration of ancient myth.

Still, he cannot help but smile. He sets off on an adventure all his own.

The boy runs through the tall grass just outside the main city pretending to be a Moon Tribe warrior, stealthy, secretive, and deadly. And he suspects he is doing a great job, knowing only the top of his head is visible at the most; a patch of gold amongst a sea of green. These games of make-believe take the child far outside the main gates, where the grass is thicker and twice as tall- where the shadows beneath his feet belong not to him alone. The night is longer than he remembers.

It is in a clearing that he spots it. At first, a flicker in his peripheral vision, that grows with each flawless movement.

There is a woman in an empty patch of land, and she dances to no audible beat. The boy draws nearer, hoping to catch the tune. She must notice him the second he stirs, for now he spots a curve on her lips. She continues to move, undeterred by the curious company she has gained.

Not until one small foot overtakes another, and the tall grass no longer surrounds him as he rolls forward, does the woman cease her dancing; and for a moment, he feels an overwhelming sadness for being the cause of it. Worse yet, she is mute, concentrating eyes as uncertain as the dark sky above.

Without a request to do so, he introduces himself.

"U-Ushiwaka." He whispers, bows, shaking in anticipation.

There is a moment, before she speaks, of absolute dread. This woman will talk down to him. She will scold his trespassing. He has heard it too many times to think of any other possible reaction to his clumsiness.

She speaks,"Waka," like she has known him for ages. And suddenly it is as though the world around them no longer exists.

She grins, causing something -a Moon-shattering feeling- to rise from the pit of his stomach up to his chest, before his nonexistent world is swallowed in light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Times Over the Moon**

A/N: This contains spoils for the whole game eventually. _5 times Character A fell in love with Character B_.

* * *

(2)

"You remember the conditions of you coming with us, right?"

"There was a vague nagging sound ringing in my head as I boarded. " He gestures to clean his ear. "I do not think I shall ever go a day without reprimand from my Professors in some way. Of course, I had to do a lot of good deeds just to get them to consider allowing me access to the departure docks."

The Captain scratches his head. It has been over a decade since the boy was found passed out by the edge of the City's border. It has been over a decade since the boy claimed to see something unexplained by the locals (not to say they did not know what really happened).

"Waka, just.. please behave. We are not here to simply make peace with these people. We are here to gain their trust. It is the foundation of the friendship we wish to keep between our homes."

A glance to his side tells him he has already lost the boy's attention.

"Do you think I will see her again?"

_Still hung up on that, eh kid? I am not so sure you saw anything to begin with. _The older man sighs.

"We will be staying longer than last time, so.. perhaps. Do not make that your top priority though. I was told we would be meeting the protectors of this land. And I was told that is the highest honour to be extended to any outsider." The Captain took a seat on a smaller crate, rubbing his temples all the while. "You _must_ be present for it. I cannot be more-"

"I know, I know. I am not a kid anymore"

Ushiwaka stands up straighter and rubs out the creases in his robes for emphasis. The student is not longer teased by his classmates, but only because

"Kid, you will _always_ be a kid to me. Now remember: Tomorrow, before the Sun is completely visible from behind the hillside over there. You cannot miss it."

He wakes the next morning to the sound of birds.

_Too early, even for such small creatures_, he finds himself thinking.

Ushiwaka is asleep before the sound of feet rushing can be heard by one whose chosen his bed on the dirt ground outside the City.

"I.. I am terribly sorry for my company's absence."

"Your apologies are not necessary Captain, however, your sincerity is appreciated. It would appear our own company is late as well."

The Captain fidgets nervously (with occasional glares to his crew-mates) in front of the City's high Celestials. He had called their situation lucky, what with the Celestials' entertaining a greater number of empty seats. Unfortunately -or fortunately perhaps- he was assured such an occurrence could not be called luck. He wishes he had pressed the matter -anything to distract from the deafening silence.

"CAPTAIN!"

Half the room turns simultaneously and, in an almost rehearsed fashion, shoot the most menacing looks the young man has ever seen.

A large hand pulls him to his seat. A familiar voice, clearly stressed, hisses in his ear, "Why do you look like you just slept in someone's garden? Your robes are filthy!"

"I-I thought I would see-"

"Please, kid... For this old man, be on your best behaviour from here on out, okay? You do not know how bad it would look if I suffered a panic attack in front of this audience."

"Yes sir!"

No sooner do the words leave Ushiwaka's mouth, do the golden double-doors open and sixteen bodies -of various shapes, sizes, and various odd markings, rush in to take their seats.

The last to enter, the figure standing in the doorway, bathing in the heat and light quickly filling the room, appears faintly out of breath. After the moment used to regain her composure, she steps forward, sweeping down the long steps effortlessly. She grins, flashing a mischievous fang-like tooth from the corner of her mouth. The room is unexpectedly warmer, inviting.

Without warning, the other side of the room raise their voice in unison, in a chorus of heavenly tones. However, it is their words, more than anything, that open his eyes and focus his attention; he rubs them, just to be sure this is not a cruel dream, and begs whatever god above that he remember how to breathe.

"Origin of all that is good and mother to us all, good morning Amaterasu!"

She turns to meet his gaze and holds it with an unsettling familiarity. Ushiwaka does not break eye contact, until he realizes (one chair-on-the-floor and embarrassing backache later) that he had certainly been praying to the wrong deity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Times Over the Moon**

A/N: This contains spoils for the whole game eventually. _5 times Character A fell in love with Character B_.

Thanks to all who have commented so far. They are very much appreciated! Sorry, this chapter is a bit short. The next one is looking to be much longer.

* * *

_(3)_

Ushiwaka has waited for this since the day it was revealed his mystery goddess was in fact, a real goddess. Goddess of the Sun, mother to them all, origin of- ah... Surely, he is not ready to meet her again with this new responsibility.

"Ready, boy?" The Captain asks.

He nods, but confirms his uncertainty when long blond locks stick to his cheeks and forehead.

"Do not sweat it, er, literally. From what I have heard, your monthly meetings with her have been lasting longer and longer. Am I correct?"

He does not fumble. In his mind, he is smooth and quick in his execution of words as always. Unfortunately, before he can reply he looks up to see a downright suggestive and expectant look. "We do not really talk much, or rather, she does not.. the Goddess, I mean.. she, er, ah-"

"You are still stumbling over her name? Oh, to be centuries young again!" The Captain throws his head back with joyous laughter. He nearly knocks the next sentence out of the young man beside him with a well-meaning slap on the back.

"It's- It is not like that sir! They told me- explained to me how everyone is affected by her- their presence, all of them, the great celestial gods." As a final note (and to drift from the topic at hand), he adds ", Sir, I must be on my best behaviour."

"Speaking of titles," The Captain interjects, "I should be calling you 'Sir' now, do you not think? You have worked exceedingly hard to become the top commander of our warriors. And I am but a veteran ship runner."

"I do not want you to think of yourself so low..."

The Captain smiles understandingly and he reaches up to tip his hat in appreciation. "I am confident of my role and importance to our people. You have far greater things to worry about than your old man here. Like women. Like a particular woman."

"Y-Yes, I will work on tha-"

"She is not taken, I don' think. I mean, 'Mother to us all' is just an expression. That would be awkward, 'Origin of all that is good,' eh? Ask about that, maybe. A good conversation starter.. not that you need any help!"

Ushiwaka removes his head piece and buries his face in its feather. It squawks from the uncomfortable warmth smothering itself into its back.

Embarrassing. He is not admitting to anything, seeing as there is _clearly_ nothing to be embarrassed about. He is, in fact, quite content with his reasoning. However, he does not like the thought that his appearance is more that of a prude, rather than a fool in lo-

"Less talk, more action, I have always said," The Captain barks, "You are a doer, not a thinker, right? Wait, forget I said that-"

It is all Waka can do, to not choke on his headpiece and die on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Times Over the Moon**

A/N: This contains spoils for the whole game. 5 times Character A fell in love with Character B.

Well… this chapter came out much longer than I had planned, more than twice as long as the last but it needed to be done because in my head this scene would have been nothing short of exceedingly sad had it been played out in the game.

Thanks again to all those that reviewed and/or put this on their Alerts or what-have-you. I love any and all feedback as I am still not quite in the swing of things with writing, specifically writing drama, which is new and intimidating for me.

(4)

For the fourth time in the last hour, Ushiwaka narrowly avoids losing his foot to the small explosives rolling about the area outside the city's main exit gates. He sits on a rock, knees tucked tightly under his chin. Though Ushiwaka suspects the last bomb missed its target intentionally, he will not take any chances. He reasons he may be up there for some time, with the moon still high in the sky and the seemingly general lack of preparedness around him. One of the goddesses carries a gourd of sake over her shoulder! He cringes at the calculated stumble in her step around the mobile bombs, and bites through his bottom lip when he discovers it to be baby boars who are directing the dangerous devices his way.

"Bakugami, do not let the little ones play so carelessly with your explosives before we have even left these grounds," the inebriated Goddess scolds while keeping one of the small boars at bay with a firm foot on its tail. The tall, stockier god smiles apologetically and moves to gather the mischievous animals.

"Are you okay to venture in your condition?" a stern and strong looking god asks while he examines the condition of his arrows.

"I have battled in far worse conditions, Gekigami."

"Kasugami..." the god replies with a low growl, "That is both true and deeply concerning."

Another goddess, in blue robes and displaying a morose expression speaks, "Not as concerning as the company that will be joining us." Ushiwaka turns his head in time to see a finger being pointed directly at him, while his men cease their chatter in the background. "They have not fought with us before. What if something should happen to them under our care?"

"Do not shed unnecessary tears for the warriors, Nuregami," commands the oldest god. "They were chosen by our Mother. To doubt their skills is to doubt her decision."

At this, Ushiwaka stands. He quickly glances around for the two other men of his troupe (they are playing fairly well with the young Hanagami trio) before speaking.

"Thank you for believing in us. We will do whatever we can in our power to protect your land and the celestial people from the evils that plague them."

"Orochi will not go down so easily, Moon Warrior," Gekigami says. "He spreads his power over his minions who have proved more than difficult to defeat so far. If you truly wish to help, you must guarantee your aide for the many trying years to come."

Before he has the chance to reply, Ushiwaka is taken aback once again by the familiar synchronized movements of the brushgods, as they rise and bow to the approaching figure moving in quickly from where the sun would surely rise over the mountain peaks.

"Good morning, Mother Amaterasu!"

It is all around suffocating with the stench of spilt blood and burning devils. Smoke fills Ushiwaka's lungs and eyes . They had been doing so well until a sudden dark cloud descended, and from it hundreds of fiends with fangs and weapons intent on a single goal: destruction. It meant _He_ was close.

After over a decade of battling alongside the celestial gods and goddesses, instead of catching Orochi as they intended, the Celestial Plain was attacked without warning. And now, right before his eyes, the mountainous creature appears sweeping its many heads across the surrounding fields and spreading fire and mayhem to the heart of the city.

Each head cannot be killed, only stunned momentarily, and it takes the combined forces of several of the brushgods to subdue just one. Ushiwaka shakes the ash from his face before lunging forward into a large fiend. His skin burns from a single mighty blow to his side by a fist larger than his entire torso, sending the warrior crashing through a building to land in a heap of rubble. When Ushiwaka opens his eyes, there is a large black blur in his vision which soon becomes one of the great heads of Orochi, looming menacingly over his aching form.

Ushiwaka does not sit up. Ushiwaka realizes he _cannot_ sit up. He moves one hand and feels the wet stinging skin at his side where the fist of the enemy collided, tearing through his armour like rice paper. If that is not enough, Ushiwaka becomes startled by the dark shade suddenly upon him. He does not need to look up to see what the cause is, however, the sight takes his breath away regardless. Orochi's jaws snap wildly over him, pulling back with each threatening bite of air as though on a leash, but Ushiwaka knows Orochi sees as no more than simply playing with one's food. Behind the beast's head, he can see a few of his men take notice of their fallen captain, but they are overwhelmed as it is and will surely not make it to his side in time.

Suddenly, the smell of sake all around alarms him. Kasugami appears, followed immediately by Kazegami, and both take a hold of one of his shoulders. Ushiwaka watches Kasugami's powers take their effect on Orochi. He can see the mass of energy gathering in the back of the beast's throat all too clearly, before a blur of red and white obstructs the terrifying scene. Amaterasu stands firmly between his broken form and his attacker. He tries to voice his worry, but he is deaf to his own tongue; from all the close carnage and explosions he has momentarily lost his hearing. He calls again and this time he _feels_ the hitch in his throat. There is an overwhelming sense of desperation for the Goddess to flee heavy on his heart, and he hopes she can feel it in the thick of his cries.

But Amaterasu doesn't turn. She doesn't move, even as the remnants of Orochi's last blast flicker at her feet. Then, slowly she raises her hand, summoning Kasugami at his side instantly. The world shifts around him in a slow haze, the effect of her power, but it serves only to enhance the tightness in his chest at the sight of Orochi preparing another attack. Amaterasu motions Kazegami to take both Kasugami and himself away, and he panics at the thought. He knows they will not win anything here, but he knows not what they could lose, and his eyes grow impossibly wide as he realizes what the Goddess plans to do.

Her lips move carefully as she speaks and assesses his worsening condition but he cannot hear her, in fact he feels like screaming because he cannot read her lips as fast as he knows he has to. His head is swimming as well from Kasugami's magic, so he can do nothing as he lifted, and suddenly his Goddess is a fields-length away with her back to him, drawing her glaive quickly before the awakening beast. He watches her cut through Orochi's flame with her own. He watches her push forward until both are at the edge of the Celestial Plain, where they turn to mere flashes of red and white against black in his line of vision, where certain death awaits them should they fall to the earth below. Orochi suddenly howls in pain and then the giant is teetering back further - further - further, until his Goddess is upon it once more, driving her blade deep into the flesh of a thick neck. It is not enough to kill, but it serves its purpose, anchoring the Goddess as the ground beneath both powers gives away.

Ushiwaka feels outside of his own body... dreamlike, yet his senses are ablaze. He feels the weakness of the Plains as it crumbles, and tastes copper and smoke on his bloody tongue. His spine curves until he is forced to place one hand on the ground for balance as the weight of emotions tips his whole being forward, the other hand clutches the remaining fabric over his chest. It is slow and painful, even without Kasugami's spell, the breaking of his heart as the last of the Goddess' flame flickers out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Times Over the Moon**

A/N: This contains spoils for the whole game. _5 times Character A fell in love with Character B._

I find it exceedingly difficult to write endings. Even endings that aren't really endings. This is the last chapter to this fic. It is divided into a couple parts, and goes right to the end of the game. I hope you enjoy it! Comments and critique appreciated.

* * *

(5)

Agata Forest is heavy with the curse. Like poison, it slows Ushiwaka down, though he stands just out of the its reach on a patch of green earth smoldering at the edges. It is all too quiet in the forest. He remembers the tall trees and brazen winds sweeping the land. There were shallow waters and roaring rivers, kept calm by the sunlight made to dance on its surface. He imagines those things often, memories like a flame licking at his wounds.

Where there should have been the source of eternal warmth, there was unending darkness. The sky had been swallowed up by one large and ominous cloud.

It had happened all too suddenly.

When Ushiwaka had returned, after failing to protect Sei-an City, to find more than half the forest blocked from the sun, he had openly wept at the sight. He had erected torches near the exits and entrances hoping to keep the routes open for the wildlife to use to flee, but they too were eventually snuffed and then engulfed completely by the curse, and with them so were his means of communication beyond the haunted woods.

When the curse had pushed him as far as the entrance of Kamiki Village, Ushiwaka felt all like giving up.

When Shinsui Field was unexpectedly freed, Ushiwaka was stunned into silence, his instrument clinking painfully against his teeth. While he rubbed away the tingle in his jaw, he could not help but feel disappointed. It had all happened so quickly that the thought that someone had flown right under his nose and brought forth such beauty refused to register.

The Moon Warrior had fled to his current position, in Agata Forest, hiding well under the shadows. He was understandably angry at first, for he had seen a different vision. He saw the land returned to its natural state, but its saviour is no stranger to him. He does not see her clearly, but he cannot forget the lapping embers shy on his skin, or the warmth in his chest under the aura of a gentle smile. He remembers these things and feels them alive again when he dreams. They are relentlessly cruel - his dreams - for with those feelings comes the heavy memory of a life regained and lost for a century to the day.

Ushiwaka is furious by the time he sees the explosion of light. He tries not to think about how it is familiar - how the flourishing forest bed smells like a field well acquainted with a curious Moon child, or how the sight of the teasing Sun behind the tree branches recalls another fire - but fate has not been terribly forgiving or fair for years.

Opting to stay hidden, he jumps from branch to newly rejuvenated branch, up a thicker cluster of trees. Ushiwaka perches and waits, instrument still loosely clasped at his side. A twisted generosity overcomes him, as the Moon Warrior brings the instrument to his lips, readying to properly welcome the false saviours and to end their journey as well.

Never would he have imagined that he would have his hopes rekindled, and then again so immediately shattered in a single moment.

* * *

She was reborn, so Sakuya tells him; the result of a single man's actions that released Orochi's evil against the lands.

If she notices the falter in his speech as he congratulates their great fortune, the gentle Spirit says nothing of it. Sakuya waits with open arms, drawing Ushiwaka into a sympathetic embrace.

* * *

He never asks Himiko where Isshaku's grandson and the wolf are precisely or where they plan to go. He works his questions around them carefully, asking about disturbances along the coastline or noise from the mountains. When he is tired and slack in the jaw he asks of strange sightings in her city. Maybe a creature who presence is unexplained. Are the people acting civil? A wonder it is, that which both disturbs the tranquility of the water and brightens their day...

Queen Himiko listens, hiding a long-suffering look behind her leaf in hand. When the man is done, she plucks a large orb from its stand and places it between herself and the Prophet. "This is not a compass, Ushiwaka," she says with both arms curved over its clear surface.

The Prophet tips his headpiece just a little lower, covering his surprise and embarrassment.

"Ah, right. I was merely curious."

The Queen fans her forehead with the leaf, then drags it over her nose tiredly. However old he is (a century at least), and yet the Prophet acts as any young man under the influence of infatuation. When he is dismissed, she sighs softly against the descending silence, thinking next time she may nudge him in a direction closer to his heart's desire. Himiko smiles slightly, looking forward to that meeting until she is jolted from her thoughts at the sound of sliding doors. They part to reveal another welcome figure.

"Oh, so you have returned. Let us not waste time, then! I have missed your company, Rao. I simply have so many things to tell you. Perhaps you will understand... the lengths one will go to for their most precious person."

* * *

On the bottom of the Ark, Ushiwaka finds enough strength to stand after having been forcibly removed from the final battle, taking a blast for the then broken deity. Now, he sways and sweats and bleeds slowly across the cold floor while listening for the sounds of powers clashing above, but the Prophet receives only unwelcome silence.

He could roam in the dark looking for a lift or passage, but who is he kidding, the Ark's core is long forgotten to him. The memory is smothered by the strong smell of copper mixed with the taste of hot ash upon his tongue.

He is not so surprised when the smallest of believers calls his name. Isshaku's grandson fills his fated duty, calling for the will of every creature with a shred of hope still remaining. And from the sound of gears whirring beneath his feet, it must have done some good. He watches life seep into the floor, lines of light creating intricate patterns to reveal its true form as a vessel, a means of transport. As it starts shakily, Ushiwaka slips into what looks like the cockpit with a graceless _thud!_

"I'll be there. I'll be there. I'll be there," he chants. "So close... I am almost there."

* * *

Amaterasu watches the clouds part under their ship. She listens to the whip of the winds and creak of the Ark's ancient build. The Prophet keeps a one-sided conversation afloat, wavering in the short distance that separates them. She wonders if he has always been so unclear when speaking. There is no clashing steel or battle cries to muffle the other's stuttering speech. And for a moment, Amaterasu contemplates how long it will take to reach the Celestial Plains for a reason that does not directly involve its necessary restoration.

"I am sorry," he says for the umpteenth time.

Amaterasu turns to face her companion only to find he is already close by her side, close enough to step on her paws if his funny shoes are not careful. She cannot help but listen now, not with her vision filled with vibrant pinks and purples and gold. Then there is the look on his face, one she is all too accustomed to, although only from the farthest corners of her peripheral vision in the past.

It is the look of wanting, wanting approval, forgiveness, wanting recognition, wanting an explanation. She does not know what to do with it. His openness unravels her.

Amaterasu smiles to dispel the feeling of unease, and the Prophet smiles back. She smiles again, this time in earnest, and swears the other looks close to tears. But that is fine with her. It is even, perhaps, a little familiar.

Beneath the layers of calm and confusion, her heart skips a beat.


End file.
